


Five Nights at Freddy’s: Ultimate Stories

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Death Scenes in Animatronic Perspectives, FNAF 2, FNAF 3 - Freeform, FNAF 4, FNAF 6, FNAF VR: Help Wanted, FNAF: SL, Fnaf 1, May do some suggestions, Multi, OC Characters at random moments, UCN, multiple stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Animatronics having crushes, Special Stories for every holiday, Secrets, and more!These epic stories are all here!Edit: Well, this got popular fast XD





	1. Marionette's Secret Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> Credit goes to Scott Cawthon for making the Five Nights at Freddy's games.

It was a brand new day at the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. All the animatronics were having fun. Marionette was sleeping in her box while the others had fun. Toy Freddy went over to her box and knocked on it.

"Hey Marionette? You awake?" asked Toy Freddy. Marionette yawned.

"Yes. I'm awake." said Marionette from inside her box. Toy Freddy smiled.

"Wanna come and play with us?" asked Toy Freddy happily. 

"No thanks. I just want to stay in my box today." said Marionette. Toy Freddy frowned.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Toy Freddy, obviously worried.

"No. I'm fine. I'm just tired." said Marionette. Toy Freddy shrugged.

"Okay. You can go back to sleep." said Toy Freddy. He walked off to go join his friends. Marionette sighed. She knew that she had to tell them her secret eventually, but she was too scared. She sighed again and fell back asleep.

_ **Meanwhile...** _

Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy were playing a game of catch. They were having so much fun.

"Heads up!" shouted Toy Bonnie. He tossed the ball to Toy Freddy. He didn't catch the ball fast enough. It went right past him and hit Withered Freddy in the head. Toy Bonnie covered his mouth. Withered Freddy stared at the two toy animatronics.

"Okay, who just threw this?" asked Withered Freddy. Toy Freddy pointed at Toy Bonnie. Withered Freddy glared at him.

"I-I'm sorry... I was playing catch with Toy Freddy and-" said Toy Bonnie. Before he could finish his sentence, Withered Freddy threw the ball at him and knocked him down.

"Do it outside then." said Withered Freddy. Toy Freddy nodded. Then Withered Freddy walked away. Toy Freddy went over to Toy Bonnie, who was getting up slowly.

"Are you okay?" asked Toy Freddy. Toy Bonnie nodded.

"Withered Freddy is such a jerk." said Toy Bonnie. Toy Freddy nodded.

"He sure is." said Toy Freddy. The two friends smiled and went over to the stage. Then they saw Marionette come out of her box. She looked sad.

"What's up with Marionette?" asked Toy Bonnie. Toy Freddy shrugged.

"I don't know. I tried to get her to play with us, but she said she was too tired." said Toy Freddy.

"Oh." said Toy Bonnie. Everyone went over to check on Marionette to see what was wrong.

"Marionette? Are you okay?" asked Toy Chica. Marionette looked away.

"Come o-on.You can t-tell u-us." said Mangle. Marionette sighed.

"Well, I've been keeping this secret for a long time, but... I guess I should tell you now." said Marionette.

"What is it?" asked Balloon Boy.

"Well, this might sound crazy, but... I'm actually possessed by a child named Charlie." said Marionette. The others gasped.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked JJ. Marionette shrugged.

"I thought you guys would think I'm crazy..." said Marionette. The others smiled.

"You're not crazy. I'm pretty sure that a child possessing an animatronic is a thing." said Withered Foxy. Marionette nodded. Then she smiled. Of course she had a smile already on her face all the time, but it was the position of her eyes that show you her emotion. 

"Thank you guys... for being my friend." said Marionette. The others nodded.

"Trust me, We're all friends." said Toy Bonnie. Of course, he would probably be thinking: _All of us except for Withered Freddy._ This was a secret that Marionette has been hiding for too long. Now that her friends know, she is no longer afraid of telling her smaller secrets. But of course, those secrets are ones from when she was a human.


	2. Five Nights at Freddy's: Halloween Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the Plushbaby Sisters: 
> 
> Red Plushbaby: Ruby  
Blue Plushbaby: Sapphire  
Yellow Plushbaby: Lemon

It was another day at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. All the animatronics from all the locations were here. These are the characters in the pizzeria today: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Golden Freddy, Spring Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, Marionette, Balloon Boy, JJ, Plushtrap, Circus Baby, Ballora, Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy, Lolbit, Ennard, Bidybab, Electrobab, Bon-Bon, Minireena, Lefty, Scrap Baby, Molten Freddy, Funtime Chica, El Chip, and the Plushbaby Sisters. They all were decorating for Halloween. They were all excited. Well, everyone except Scrap Baby and Molten Freddy. The Plushbaby Sisters went over to the two animatronics.

"Why aren't you decorating with us?" asked Ruby. Scrap Baby sighed.

"Well, us two are broken and can't help." said Scrap Baby. 

"Well, Mangle is broken and she is helping." said Sapphire. Scrap Baby looked away.

"We don't hang upside down like her. Plus, we can't perform like everyone else. And Mangle is able to be fixed. We aren't." said Scrap Baby. Lemon looked at them. 

"Well, Look at me. I'm missing an eye. I'm pretty sure nobody would like to see that. And I'm shy around people. I know you guys aren't shy." said Lemon. Her sisters nodded. 

"...But we're scared that people will run away from us." said Molten Freddy. 

"..." Lemon was quiet at that moment. She had nothing else to say to cheer them up and encourage them. Then Scrap Baby spoke up.

"Maybe I should try to help..." said Scrap Baby. 

"That's the spirit!" said Ruby happily. Scrap Baby grinned.

"Molten Freddy? Do you want to help?" asked Scrap Baby. Molten Freddy shrugged.

"Sure." said Molten Freddy. So the two broken down animatronics helped with the decorations. Then Mangle spoke up.

"W-we should m-make costumes!" said Mangle. The others smiled.

"Great idea!" said Marionette. So all the animatronics made their own costumes. The Plushbaby Sisters, Plushtrap, Minireena, Electrobab, and Bidybab helped make Scrap Baby and Molten Freddy's costumes. These were their costumes:

Freddy - A wizard

Bonnie - A Carrot (Wait, wut?)

Chica - A Witch

Foxy - A Pirate (He is already a pirate anyways lol)

Toy Freddy - A Pumpkin

Toy Bonnie - A Carrot

Toy Chica - A Witch

Circus Baby - A Fairy

Ballora - A Cat

Funtime Foxy - A Princess

Lolbit - A Prince

Funtime Chica - A Witch (You Chickens stop copying eachother lol)

El Chip - A Knight

Lefty - A Ninja

Scrap Baby - A Vampire

The others didn't want to dress up for Halloween. This was definitely gonna be the best Halloween performance ever! The animatronics all went on stage. Well, all of them except for Marionette, Balloon Boy, Dee-Dee, JJ, Plushtrap, The Plushbaby Sisters, Minireena, Electrobab, Bidybab, and Ennard. It was eventually time for the pizzeria to open. Everyone was amazed at the animatronics and their costumes. There were so many of them. Then the owner went on the stage. 

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Today we have almost all of the animatronics from Afton's Robotics. Sadly, some of them didn't want to perform here or were already here and don't want to perform. Anyways, We all know that it is Halloween. So today, we are gonna have a whole list of songs playing, Free meals, cookie decorating, and more! Also, there will be a list of which songs are playing at the time. We hope you enjoy it here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" said the owner. Everyone cheered with excitement. This is the order of the songs:

1\. "Join Us For A Bite" sung by Circus Baby

2\. "Welcome Back" sung by Lolbit and Toy Chica

3\. "The FNAF Song" sung by Freddy

4\. "Faded" sung by Funtime Foxy

5\. "Labyrinth" sung by Molten Freddy, Lefty, Funtime Chica, and El Chip

6\. "Just Gold" sung by Golden Freddy

7\. "The Mangle Song" sung by Foxy and Mangle

8\. "The Bonnie Song" sung by Bonnie

9\. "Do You Even?" sung by Scrap Baby, Toy Freddy, Ennard, and Funtime Freddy

10\. "Survive The Night" sung by Toy Bonnie

Once the show was over and everyone left, the owner and all the animatronics helped clean up the place. Then Minireena spoke to Ballora.

"You look cute as a kitty!" said Minireena. Ballora giggled.

"Yeah. I know. Plus, cats are really cute!" said Ballora. Minireena nodded. Everyone eventually finished up. It was time for the others to go back to their own pizzeria. they all said goodbye to eachother as they walked out. This Halloween party was the greatest!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this not being interesting :(


	3. FNAF Group Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just had to write this...
> 
> I'm in the group chat as well :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the Animatronics' accounts:
> 
> Lefty: SleepyBoi  
Scraptrap: PurpleGuy101  
Molten Freddy: SpaghettiFreddy  
Scrap Baby: QueenOfAnimatronics  
Funtime Chica: ChickensRule  
Mangle: FOXES  
Foxy: PirateFox  
Me: TaterTots

*everyone is in group chat*

**SleepyBoi: **What up everyone!

**PurpleGuy101:** Life. That's what.

**SpaghettiFreddy: **oof

**QueenOfAnimatronics: **Chicken Nuggets are going in my mouth >:)

**ChickensRule: **Stahp eating my babies!!!

**QueenOfAnimatronics: **Never!

**TaterTots: **Nice Username, Scrap Baby.

**QueenOfAnimatronics: **Thank you :)

**TaterTots: **Ur welcome

**FOXES: **Imma eat ur tater tots 

**TaterTots: **I am a tater tot :P

**FOXES: **Then I eat you >:)

**TaterTots: **And now I'm starting to believe it was you who caused the Bite of '87.

**FOXES: **N-No I didn't!

**PurpleGuy101: **Wut's the Bite of '87?

**SleepyBoi: **An accident in 1987 where someone had their frontal lobe bitten off by an animatronic.

**SpaghettiFreddy: **How u know all that?

**QueenOfAnimatronics: **It's Jesus! :0

**ChickensRule: **LOL

*Lefty changes his username to Jesus*

**Jesus: **I am the lord! Bow down to me!

**TaterTots: **XD

**PurpleGuy101: **Imma change my name.

*Scraptrap changes his username to Thanos*

**Thanos: **I'm back y'all!

**FOXES: **It Thanos :P

**Thanos: ***snaps*

**ChickensRule: **Now half the world is gone lol

**TaterTots: **YUS!!!

**Jesus: **Not if i can help it! *le fixes the world*

**Thanos: **NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!

**QueenOfAnimatronics: **You guys are weird.

*A random Person enters the chat*

**PirateFox: **Ahoy Mateys!

**TaterTots: **Who the heck are you?

**PirateFox: **I be Foxy the Pirate Fox. Who might you guys be? I know that none of you are really called the names you put.

**Thanos: **I'm Scraptrap.

**Jesus: **I'm Lefty.

**ChickensRule: **I'm Funtime Chica.

**QueenOfAnimatronics: **I'm Scrap Baby.

**TaterTots: **I'm the YouTuber NekoPlayz Roblox.

**FOXES: **And I'm Mangle.

**PirateFox: **Hello everyone! Especially you Mangle~

**FOXES: ***blushing*

**TaterTots: **Are you guys in love?

**PirateFox: **Yes we are.

**Thanos: **No love talk in chat or i snap you out of existence.

**ChickensRule: **Shut up Scraptrap

**Jesus:** He has problems.

**TaterTots: **Anyone wanna do a funny meme with me?

**QueenOfAnimatronics: **Sure.

**TaterTots: **Okay. Spell Me.

**QueenOfAnimatronics: **Okay... M-E?

**PirateFox: **Oh god. Not this one :P

**TaterTots: **You forgot the "D"

**QueenOfAnimatronics: **There's no "D" in Me.

**TaterTots: **Not Yet. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**FOXES: **LOL

**QueenOfAnimatronics: **Now it's my turn to say a vine. I bet you know this one: It's a who's infected one.

**TaterTots: **We all know that one.

**SpaghettiFreddy:** yeah, so say the vine.

**QueenOfAnimatronics: **It's time to play... Who stole the drugs?

**TaterTots: **Was it me?

**PirateFox: **Was it me?

**Thanos: **Him...

**SpaghettiFreddy: **Fucking pink fairies everywhere

**ChickensRule: **XD

**FOXES: **I think this group chat has gone on long enough.

**PirateFox: **Yeah. Let's just all leave.

*Everyone leaves group chat*


	4. FNAF Group Chat (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FNAF Group Chat is back boi! This time, It's with the FNAF children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FNAF Children Accounts:
> 
> Gabriel - MegaCharizard  
Jeremy - MemeKing  
Susie - FNAFWorldIzEpicc  
Fritz - FoxyFan101  
Cassidy - ShinyEevee  
Charlie - RobotsRLife

*everyone enters group chat*

**MegaCharizard:** What up y'all?

**FNAFWorldIzEpicc:** I'm playing FNAF World while doing this group chat.

**ShinyEevee: **And we can tell because of ur username

**RobotsRLife: **Yeah XD

**MegaCharizard: **And I'm just being an idiot today :P

**FoxyFan101: **Same

**ShinyEevee: **...

**FNAFWorldIzEpicc: **Chicken Nuggets

**MegaCharizard: **Wut?

**FoxyFan101: **She's an idiot

**RobotsRLife: **So... Who wants to do some vines?

**ShinyEevee:** Me

**MegaCharizard: **We all do!

**RobotsRLife: **okay. The first one is a who stole the drugs one. Susie, you start it.

**FNAFWorldIzEpicc:** It's time to play... Who stole the drugs?

**MegaCharizard: **Was it me?

**ShinyEevee:** Was it me?

**RobotsRLife: **It was him...

**FoxyFan101: **Fucking Pink fairies everywhere :O

**FNAFWorldIzEpicc: **Now mine!

**RobotsRLife: **okay.

**FNAFWorldIzEpicc: **Can't help feeling, we could of had it

**MemeKing: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

**ShinyEevee: **XD

**FoxyFan101: **mine next!

**FoxyFan101: **It was at this moment Jeremy knew.... He fucked up *Jeremy hits a wall*

**MegaCharizard: **Y U Bully Me? XD

**ShinyEevee: **okay. Jeremy is next.

**MegaCharizard: **Hey. Spell "me"

**FNAFWorldIzEpicc:** okay... M-E?

**MegaCharizard: **You forgot the "D"

**FNAFWorldIzEpicc: **There's no "D" in "me"

**MegaCharizard: **Not yet. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**FoxyFan101:** WTF

**ShinyEevee: **And now, mine! This is from a video:

**ShinyEevee: **What do you mean you don't want to come to my tea party?! BRITTNEY, I MADE BISCUITS!!!

**RobotsRCool:** Now I wan't biscuits XD

**MegaCharizard: **I change my name now.

*Jeremy changes his username to Thanos*

**Thanos: **I shall snap you out of existence!

**FoxyFan101: **I won't let you!

**Thanos: **but you're not Jesus.

*Fritz changes his username to Jesus*

**Jesus: **Yes I am XD

**ShinyEevee:** You boys are weird.

**Thanos: **everyone is weird :P

**MemeKing: **true lol

**RobotsRCool:** We should probably leave this group chat before this chat gets cringey.

**Jesus: **It already is, but okay.  
  
*everyone leaves chat group*


	5. FNAF 2: The Baby Animatronics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I inserted my newest OC Characters into this. And I am actually supposed to use real FNAF Characters in this XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descriptions for my new OCs:
> 
> Diamond the Kitsune: A light blue kitsune animatronic.  
Emerald the Kitsune: A light green kitsune animatronic.  
Lapiz the Kitsune: A dark blue kitsune animatronic.  
Ruby the Kitsune: A red kitsune animatronic.  
Amethyst the Kitsune: A purple kitsune animatronic.  
Galaxy the Kitsune: A black, purple, and silver kitsune animatronic. She is a mysterious animatronic kitsune from another world. Was adopted by Kitsera.  
Kitsera the Kitsune: A white and pink kitsune animatronic. She is the mother of five of the baby kitsune animatronics. She adopted Galaxy when she found her lost in the wilderness. She couldn't take care of them all and gave them up.

It was another day at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The pizzeria was closed today. All the animatronics were doing there own thing. Then they heard a knock on the pizzeria doors. Mangle went over to check who was at the door. There was nobody there. There was only a basket on the ground. Mangle shrugged. She picked up the basket and brought it into the pizzeria. She set it down in front of everyone.

"What is it?" asked Chica. Mangle shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea. It was just outside the pizzeria doors." said Mangle. Then there was movement underneath the blanket in the basket. The others were startled.

"There's something in there!" said Chica. They took the blanket out and saw six baby kitsune animatronics. They gasped.

"Who would leave these little ones all alone?" asked Foxy. The kitsune animatronics crawled around. each one was a different color. There was a light blue kitsune, a red kitsune, a dark blue kitsune, a green kitsune, a purple kitsune, and a multi-colored kitsune. They were so cute and tiny.

"Should we take care of them?" asked Freddy. Mangle nodded.

"Yes. But they need names." said Mangle. So they gave them names. The light blue one was diamond, the dark blue one was Lapiz, the red one was Ruby, the green one was Emerald, the purple one was Amethyst, and the multi-colored one was Galaxy. The animatronics were so amazed that these animatronics were kitsunes. They have never seen a kitsune animatronic before. They were so excited to take care of these little ones. So Freddy took care of Lapiz, Bonnie took care of Amethyst, Chica took care of Diamond, Foxy took care of Ruby, Golden Freddy took care of Emerald, and Mangle took care of Galaxy.

**Seven Years Later...**

Diamond, Lapiz, Emerald, Ruby, and Amethyst were having fun. They were being goofballs. Galaxy was not playing and was sat on the edge of the stage. She was a strange kitsune animatronics. She wasn't like her five sisters. She was just quiet and mysterious. Mangle went over to her.

"Hey Galaxy? Why aren't you playing with your sisters?" asked Mangle. Galaxy shrugged.

"I just don't feel like it. I just like to be alone..." said Galaxy.

"Well, you have to have fun some day. You're just a little kid." said Mangle. Galaxy yawned.

"I'm tired..." said Galaxy. She fell sideways. Mangle caught her before she could get hurt. Galaxy was sleeping peacefully. Mangle put Galaxy in her little bed and let her sleep. She was such a strange animatronic. She was really tired all the time and never wanted to play with her sisters. Mangle sighed. She thinks that something isn't right with Galaxy. She had to find out why she was like that.

She eventually found out that she wasn't a normal kitsune animatronic like her sisters. She was from another world. Mangle thought about telling the others about it, but she didn't want them to treat her like she's special, even though she kinda is. Galaxy and her sisters should be taken care of the same way. The reason Galaxy was so glittery was because she was made from space material. When everyone was wide awake, Mangle decided she should sing her theme song with Foxy. So the two sang the song. It was called The Mangle Song. These are the lyrics:

_I'm... about to fall apart_   
_Already half way there_   
_So I guess that's a start_   
  
_I'm just a children's toy_   
_For all the girls and boys_   
_To break me down and_   
_Put me back together_   
_Oh the joy!_   
  
_Now, I hang from all the wires and_   
_I swing on to_   
_Whoever's watching us_   
_On the nights so I can take_   
_A bite out of you_   
  
_I don't like this_   
  
_They all gave up_   
_On trying to_   
_Fix me every day_   
  
_I may not have_   
  
_A grudge against_   
_The one they hate_   
_But that will not stop me_   
_TODAY_   
  
_The Mangle's out for you_   
_Take a bite out of you_   
_It's climbing upside down_   
_There's nothing you can do_   
_It's not out for revenge_   
_Just wants to have some fun_   
_But Mangle's got some friends_   
_They're gonna get it done_   
  
_I am out for you_   
_Take a bite out of you_   
_I'm climbing upside down_   
_There's nothing you can do_

  
_I'm not out for revenge_   
_Just wanna have some fun_   
_But I have got some friends_   
_They're gonna get it done_   
  
_I don't like this_   
  
_They all gave up_   
_On trying to_   
_Fix me every day_   
  
_I may not have_   
  
_A grudge against_   
_The one they hate_   
_But that will not stop me_   
_TODAY_   
  
_The Mangle's out for you_   
_Take a bite out of you_   
_It's climbing upside down_   
_There's nothing you can do_

  
_It's not out for revenge_   
_Just wants to have some fun_   
_But Mangle's got some friends_   
_They're gonna get it done_   
  
_I wish_   
_I could know the way_   
_They feel about_

  
_This bad man_   
_Who made them hurt_   
_All I want to do is_   
_Help all my friends out_   
  
_I'm just_   
_A robot who can't feel_   
  
_The way my fox friend feels_   
  
_Cause he's real_   
_He feels all of the pain_   
_I want to help them_   
_Take it all away_

  
_I don't like this_   
  
_They all gave up_   
_On trying to_   
_Fix me every day_   
  
_I may not have_   
  
_A grudge against_   
_The one they hate_   
_But that will not stop me_   
_TODAY_   
  
_The Mangle's out for you_   
_Take a bite out for you_   
_It's climbing upside down_   
_There's nothing you can do_

  
_It's not out for revenge_   
_Just wants to have some fun_   
_But Mangle's got some friends_   
_They're gonna get it done_   
  
_I am out for you_   
_Take a bite out of you_   
_I'm climbing upside down_   
_There's nothing you can do_

  
_I'm not out for revenge_   
_Just wanna have some fun_   
_But I have got some friends_   
_They're gonna get it done_   
  
_Gonna get it done_


	6. Mangle's Death Scene (Animatronic Perspective)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm now gonna do a few death scenes for animatronics based on their perspective. Hope u don't get killed by one of these guys >:)
> 
> First up is my favorite animatronic: Mangle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her point of view in killing the guard.

**-All systems online-**

"I must get revenge..." I said. I got up and went on the ceiling. I went near the hallway and snuck into it. Then I saw someone in an office.

**-Enemy detected-**

**-Destroy Enemy-**

I have to get rid of my enemy. I crawled over to a room with a vent and crawled through it. Then I went onto the ceiling. I made static noises. The enemy looked at me.

"What the hell?" he said. I swung down and he screamed. 

**-Enemy destroyed-**

I went back in my room and fell asleep.

**-Deactivating-**


End file.
